


It's Never Ogre

by paquita



Category: Malijah
Genre: Baby, Gay, Love, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paquita/pseuds/paquita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not ogre now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Never Ogre

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% serious and definitely happened

It was History when Elijah felt it. His water broke. 

 

There were the common suspicions.  _Why was Elijah under the table in English so long? Why was Elijah's gut bigger than Nicks?_ But people at their school always made excuses as to why someone  _could not, would not,_ possibly be gay. It just wasnt normal, right? But than again neither was Elijah going into labor.

 

Elijah cried out a scream of pain. All the students and teachers asked what was wrong, but Elijah just went his way to Miss Schroeders room. "It's time.", Elijah told Matt. 

 

Matt was horrified, but still walked walked a screaming Elijah out of the school and to the outside. Elijah disagreed, and insisted on giving birth in the church. So they went.

 

"Is anyone a doctor here?", Matt asked his classmates. Luckily, Nicole was. Somehow, she reached inside of Elijah and pulled a screaming baby boy out of Elijah. 

 

Elijah was crying, and same Matt. "Is it over now?", Matt asked. "It's all ogre now.", Nicole agreed. But Elijah thought differently. "No. It's not ogre now. It's never ogre.", he confessed.

 

With that, Elijah died in Matt's arms. Elijah was right. Matt's pain never left, and their son Evan was a reminder of his long dead lover, Elijah. 

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you didn't die of horror :)))))


End file.
